Recently, media content in digital formats has become widely available via network-accessible systems. For example, users can stream or download digital media from various network-accessible systems for viewing on televisions, computers, mobile phones, and other such user devices. In the case of digital video media, the video resolution of such media has also improved over time due to advancements in cameras and display devices.
However, while the improvement in video resolution has resulted in an improved visual experience, the improvement in video resolution has also caused new problems. For example, the file size of digital media files has continued to increase as video resolution improves. Network bandwidth may be limited and thus users may experience increased latency in retrieving digital media files from network-accessible systems. In addition, memory space can be limited and thus certain user devices may not have enough memory available to retrieve and store larger files.